<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter’s Dawn by TheJadedPigeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445080">Winter’s Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedPigeon/pseuds/TheJadedPigeon'>TheJadedPigeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (BBC), Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Lives, Slight Horror Factor, True Love, Undead, Vampires, Visions, only slight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedPigeon/pseuds/TheJadedPigeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula doesn’t dream but he does remember, sometimes when things were so long ago you bury certain memories especially when they bring such pain and feeling bubbling to the surface of a heart that can no longer beat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this, I love writing it despite Dracula and his vexing way of speaking. Fancy ass.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The falling snow came in soft clumps that muffled all sound. Everything around covered in untouched snow, the forest around dense yet a pale white in the snow. He was looking for something, what was it? No it was a who. Who was it?  He felt like he searched for hours until he came to a frozen lake the black blue ice cover had a thin layer of white, That’s where he saw her. The red cape a contrast among the landscape around her, even her own skin, her light brunette curls cascading down her back. </p><p>He could see her looking up into the endless sky, she looked almost like a line between the horizon and the snowy landscape around her. A living line between the earth and sky, her breath coming out in soft puffs. He yelled; it was muffled and yet echoed all at the same time. She turned. It was like he had gone up to her now, he could see her smile grow for him, her flushed red cheeks dimple as she grinned and called his name. The sound a melody on the wind. </p><p> </p><p>They stood in a grove her red hood now over her head as the snow fell around them he couldn’t hear what she was saying but he wanted to. He knew whatever she said it was the sweetest sound he would have ever known. He strained to hear, but all he could do was see her clearer, her flushed lips move as she spoke to him a smile on her lips the look in her eyes as she looked up at him, that look that would bring a lump to his throat; she loved him. The shine in her eyes told him that. The way the corner of her eyes crinkled and the way she held his hands so tenderly to her chest; she loved him. He felt his heart swell. When had he ever felt that? When was this ever truly his emotions that stopped him in his tracks? He couldn’t remember. Why was he remembering it now? He didn’t know. It all felt so far away like he was in water and couldn’t break the surface. </p><p>Water. </p><p>Water. He was in water. That’s when he saw the darkness all around him but it was a soft darkness a light trickling through, he knew this feeling. He swam up and saw the lights of the town. He could hear everything now, the scream of the gulls above him waves hitting rocks on the shore. He was close. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had been close. Once he had come onto shore he had been intercepted by a descendent of Agatha she had looked so similar he had mistaken her for Agatha when he had emerged. But she was not her. Her name was Zoe, and it was 125 years in the future. He had missed so much he could tell that much from all of the advancements in the mortals homes. Their televisions and cellphones. Everything was such a marvel now. </p><p>Though he found himself with only a tablet, since he had been caught. Which was quiet annoying to say the least. Being caught that is, not the tablet. No he loved the tablet. He could make “Skype” calls which was a form of video calling and he could catch up on current events which was most of what he wanted anyway. </p><p>Zoe had come to “feed” him every few hours and he had voiced his opinions on the lack of quality of the food, bland to say the least. Sure they had hand picked the vintage but not to his refined standards. Which seemed to perturb dear Ms. Helsing. </p><p> </p><p>He took a kind of joy in that. But he was growing bored in this cage. He wasn’t going to stay like this forever. Despite them having access to his home dirt and giving him “food.” He wasn’t going to let Helsing let herself think she had the upper hand for long he couldn’t let her think that. Even as he scrolled through various news articles he waited. He waited for what was to come. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zoe stood at the side of the room arms crossed and frowning she watched the video without so much as flinching when the taker lost their fingers to Dracula’s maw she couldn’t help it. She had seen the video multiple times before it seared into her brain now and barely phased her when she heard the door open behind her she merely glanced. She saw a woman enter she gave a curt apologetic wave before going up to Zoe. </p><p>“Dr.Helsing?” The American accent gave the woman away this was one of the people she had been looking for. Eos Althea. </p><p>Eos Althea was an oddity to say the least majoring in Zoology and psychology. Her goal was to see how things ticked, and unusually Dracula fell under her unusual radar as he was not fully human. She mostly worked with animals with a higher intelligence a need to kill but also sometimes a want. It was rarely ever a want. But Zoe needed her unusual expertise wether the woman truly believed her or not. </p><p>“Please call me Dr.E.” E told her smiling and Zoe nodded. </p><p>“Well Dr. E you see this is a rather unusual case, unbelievable actually.” Zoe went on. </p><p>E smiled and nodded, “Its alright Dr. Helsing, I am prepared for whatever you have to tell me.” </p><p>Zoe smirked she truly believed she was not actually prepared for this. “I have Count Dracula.” She deadpanned.</p><p>E blinked and then burst into laughter she waved her hand and shook her head, “No, no seriously Doctor you can tell me.” She told her through her fits of laughter. </p><p>“I am as serious as the dead Dr.Eos.” She used her name for emphasis. E blinked her laughter dying in her throat. </p><p>She then took on a serious look, her eyes narrowing and her lips going in a line, “show me.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doctor Eos Althea apparently played no games when it came to the potential of their being an actual undead in the equation. She marched right up to the metal door the count down to sunset ever foreboding above it. But she ignored it despite Zoe’s protests and went in. </p><p>E had only seen pictures and recounts of undead, and she would not be stopped in her mission to see one herself. When she saw the glass cage she almost squealed with excitement but breathed. She couldn’t help her heart picking up pace. The occupant inside however caught on to her heartbeat very quickly. She saw them look up as if she had announced her arrival instead of merely entered the room. </p><p>She got closer taking each step with care, she looked curiously. When she saw them stand she sucked in her breath. </p><p>“Ah did they finally send a better meal?” He smirked tilting his head his dark eyes looking directly at her.</p><p>E looked up from the floor level Dracula towered over her not just because he was tall but because he was on a platformed surface, he looked down at E his almost predatory smirk seemed to fade as he got closer to the glass and E stepped into the light of the cage’s lighting. </p><p>Dracula looked almost shaken, his eyes a bit wider, that was her. The woman from his vision while he was in the water, he almost pressed against the glass. </p><p>“Who are you?” He asked with a bit more bite than he meant to. </p><p>E stepped on the platform ignoring the looks from the guards around her, she didn’t speak as he searched her face a sense of urgency on his features. She watched him with fascination his own dark eyes looking into hers, the blue and grey like the frozen lake. </p><p>She took in the look of him, he was a tall man. She was sure if she had to guess it was well over six feet considering she was five feet four inches. He was well put together his black raven hair combed back and out of his face. His eyebrows were low and against his eyes making his dark eyes even darker and yet his face was only dark when he meant it to be. While he hadn’t noticed E his features were calm. But now he seemed upset glaring at E as she watched him. </p><p>“I said, who are you?” He asked again firmer his fist coming up and pounding on the glass his desperation evident. The guards twitched but the woman just watched him her lips parting. </p><p>He never wanted someone to speak so badly before, he usually could deal with silence for years but now it was taking every ounce of him to control himself he wanted to hear her speak. Say something anything for fucks sake. </p><p>“Fascinating.” She finally breathed and it was like a gasp of air after being under water. She still hadn’t said who she was and he still wanted to know but he heard something strange in her voice an accent he tried to pin point it, but their concentration was broken. When Zoe called out. </p><p>“Doctor!” She called the girl near the glass staring at him leaving his eyes captivated. </p><p>“Ah Ms. Helsing I see you’ve let the food run wild.” Dracula gave the girl a wicked smile but she still had a look of fascination. </p><p>“She is not for you to taste.” Zoe spat at him. “Doctor we have to leave the sun is going down it won’t be safe.” </p><p>“Yes wouldn’t want anything to happen once you can’t be protected by the sun.” Dracula smirked at Zoe who glared daggers into him. </p><p>“You’re very narcissistic.” Both blinked at the other female who hadn’t said anything up until now. </p><p>“What did you say?” Dracula almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. </p><p>“Is it because you like to feel powerful?” E asked Zoe gawked she knew she would have said the same thing to the stuffy old vampire buy hearing it from anyone other than herself had her in shell shock. </p><p>Dracula turned to the woman, who was she? How could she just stand there and say these things without batting an eye? Not even an introduction! “Darling girl I am powerful, I could tear through both you, and her and all these mercenaries and not even blink.” he growled. </p><p>The woman thought for several moments, “I’ll be back tomorrow.” She simply said and then turned on her heel and left. </p><p>Zoe picking her jaw up off the floor looked at the furious vampire behind the glass and went after the doctor. </p><p>“You know he isn’t going to like that? He’ll probably tear you apart for that!” Zoe told E but the woman just had a grin on her face. </p><p>“Good.” She grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. There she is and there she goes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eos finally comes back and has a conversation with Dracula.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dracula had watched the night come and go, the time ticking by in what seemed like hours when it was only minutes. Usually his nights didn’t last so long but his mind was running a million miles a minute while the clock ticked at a snails pace. The woman has vexed him thoroughly and it was starting to gnaw at him. He paced the cell waiting like the caged monster he was. </p>
<p>He had been fed like normal, quipping to Zoe about the woman and the quality of his meal but she ignored him she had the upper hand for now if only because she had this anomaly at her disposal. Finally at sometime around ten o’clock he heard the metal door open. He perked up hearing the soft tap of slippers or what this time called “flats” on the concrete. He saw the woman emerge from the darkened hallway. </p>
<p>“Ah, there you are.” He gave a smile trying to coax her to him. “You do know how to keep a gentleman waiting.” He joked. </p>
<p>She went to the door, “You’re a vampire.” She deadpanned. </p>
<p>The corners of Dracula’s threatened to twist up, “Astute observation Miss?...”</p>
<p>The girl stood at the door, “I would move or the sun will burn you... I’ll introduce myself after I enter.” </p>
<p>Dracula couldn’t argue with her and just merely went to the corner of the cage, the roof and platform moving to give who ever entered this cage a protection of sunlight. He almost could help but watch the girl step into the morning sun, her skin brightened in it. Her hair creating a halo of light around her head from the blonde in her light brunette hair. She wore a lab coat a simple bright blue shirt and black pants, her make up was surprising in the way it glittered and the way her eyeliner winged. He watched her walk right up to him her expression curious. </p>
<p>“My name is Eos Althea... Doctor.” She added looking up at him. </p>
<p>Dracula smiled; finally, he knew her name, he held out his hand offering it in a proper greeting, she looked at his hand raising a brow. </p>
<p>“Um?” E looked as if she had no idea what to do, rightly she didn’t. His hand was being held the wrong way to shake it. Oh wait! She almost facepalmed it isn’t like she hadn’t watched countless historical dramas. She slid her hand into his without a second thought. </p>
<p>That was when E realized her grave mistake having let her hand slip into the shadows with him, she watched intently heart beginning only now to race as he dipped down kissing her knuckles. </p>
<p>A smile grew across his face as he looked up at her, “You will have to control your heart Doctor.” </p>
<p>E sucked in a breath and stayed still frozen in place. While she was set in place Dracula had a chance to look at her closely, she had a scar running down the left side of her mouth. She even had strange holes under her lower lip. He had never seen those markings before. </p>
<p>When E finally gained her footing “We should speak more comfortably.” She took a step back, removing her hand from his. </p>
<p>Dracula never expected to mourn the loss of the source of warmth that had laid on his skin before, it was like an imprint and it only grew colder away from the source away from her. </p>
<p>E waved her hand the roof and platform moving back into place, Dracula eyed her as she went to one side of the table and sat. </p>
<p>“Please Count sit. No need to have you backed into a corner.” She gave a soft smile. </p>
<p>Dracula smirked, “Are you sure about that Doctor? I am a vampire, are you not afraid?” He asked going to the other side of the table and taking a seat in the chair opposite Eos.</p>
<p>“Plainly? No.” She told him honestly.</p>
<p>“Do you have fear Doctor?” He asked looking her face over she was serious he could hear no lies in her tone or in her heartbeat. </p>
<p>“Of course, but the things I fear are not so... Obvious.” She seemed to be at a loss for words, like she couldn’t really explain it well. </p>
<p>“You are an interesting one Doctor. But tell me what has our dear Dr. Helsing sent you here for? Surely she wouldn’t just be entertaining my request for companionship.” He questioned, and watched as Eos chuckled. </p>
<p>“Actually that’s correct... Well part of it.” E shook her head smiling, “She wants me to study you to put it simply.” </p>
<p>Dracula almost grimaced at the thought of being studied like some kind of animal. As much as he wanted to be near Eos he didn’t want to subjected in such a way he had no idea what kind of studying they’d do if they found out anything he didn’t trust this corporation. he looked at Eos, “And do you agree to any of this?” </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if she was obligated by personal reasons or professional ones, Eos frowned a bit. “I agree to keep you away from the general populace, maybe find another food source for you so maybe one day you can be released but right now... I wouldn’t trust you outside as far as I could throw you. And let’s just say I have zero upper body strength and you tower over me about a foot those aren’t good odds.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dracula couldn’t help the smirk on his face, “Smart girl... But I doubt I could ever win your trust when it comes to the public.” </p>
<p>E frowned deeper her eyes searching his face but she softened when she thought of something, “Well then we’ll being seeing a lot of each other then.” </p>
<p>Dracula looked at the woman across from him and smiled, “Oh you can be sure of that darling.” </p>
<p>They were both looking at each other in silence for a few moments after that exchange, Dracula would almost gladly stay for Eos, but he had other plans and they would be seen through. Dracula’s thoughts were interrupted seeing Zoe came in with the usual fair when it came to his feedings and to take away the dear sweet Dr. Althea. </p>
<p>He had watched her leave, her eyes on the ground until they got to the hallway to the metal door where she looked back, she didn’t want to leave but she didn’t know why, she was sure it was some predatory lure but it felt so... Familiar, like deja vú or a dream she had forgotten. When their eyes met again she breathed deeply she could almost see the green forest around him, almost hear the sounds of people near by and the feel the excitement. Eos felt her heart pick up pace again her lips parting wanting to say something but Zoe’s grip on her wrist was her anchor to this time to this moment. She disappeared into the hallway and behind the metal door. But he would see her again, and on his terms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are always welcome! And Again thank you so so much for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. False Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eos see’s something in her dreams that shakes her, then she gets some visitors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eos went back to her new home, it was a small house near the beach. Fairly cheap for where it was but also older. Probably why it was so cheap plus the single bedroom. She found it to be a little treasure though complete with a claw foot tub. She couldn’t believe her luck. There was no fence around it only a gravel road leading up to the door. She loved the fact the house was away from others not because she liked to be alone but because it gave her a strange sense of peace to be out in the fog. She hadn’t arrived with much a bed, a TV some sparse furniture that she had to had delivered to the house. She was still getting used to it all, the change of scenery from her home in the Californian desert to the seaside in England. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t used to the time changes jet lag still heavy on her. Not to mention the summer rain didn’t help ease her exhaustion. She took off her work clothes and make up settling in an old worn t-shirt that said “Morro Bay, CA” on it. She loved this old t-shirt and wearing it to bed always brought a kind of comfort for her. She slipped into her bed laying on her side and curling up, the rain lulling her into sleep. </p>
<p>That’s when she started to dream. She was back in that forest, the one she had seen before she left Dracula. She looked around for him the sun coming in through the trees. She walked along under the lush green of the trees until she came onto some homes in a village. She watched the people bustle about unaware of her, something was off though as she stared at them a split second she heard screams and saw blood before two hands were on her shoulders. </p>
<p>She turned smiling, she saw Dracula looking down at her. She almost couldn’t believe it. His eyes seemed a bit brighter and his face just seemed less pale, his features softened ever so slightly, “My love.” He breathed and pulled her into an embrace. </p>
<p>“How did you find me so fast?” She asked but she felt like it wasn’t really her question. </p>
<p>“I always know when you are near to me.” He smirked and Eos pushed his shoulder. He laughed with her before putting his forehead to hers. </p>
<p>Eos looked up into his eyes saw his eyes bright and filled with laughter, then she saw his eyes dulled and red his face pale mouth full of sharp teeth as he roared out the noise ripping into her chest but she could not move or do anything as she watched him hunched over her. Fire and red all around her. Then </p>
<p>Eos woke up to her phone buzzing loudly in the darkness of her room. It was night now. She fumbled around and saw she had like 12 missed calls just as many voicemails and about 30 texts messages. She tapped on the name ad read the messages mostly in caps. </p>
<p>Zoe: DRACULA GOT OUT </p>
<p>Zoe:CALL ME ASAP </p>
<p>Zoe:Eos please call me I need to know you’re okay! </p>
<p>Eos sighed scrolling through the messages. Of course this was just her luck, she’d probably only see the vampire on the news now after some feeding.</p>
<p>Her phone buzzed to life again and Eos answered it, “Hello?” </p>
<p>“Eos! Did you get my messages? Dracula got out, he got a lawyer and said we were infringing on his rights!” Zoe sounded utterly pissed, Eos frowned turning on her lamp. </p>
<p>“Zoe he’s not exactly an animal we can just keep locked away...” she told the woman on the other side, “We aren’t the police.” </p>
<p>She could almost hear Zoe glaring at her, “We still need to stop him.” She hissed. </p>
<p>“I know... But he’s probably long gone by now Zoe. He had no reason to stick around.” Eos told her rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she got out of bed and went to her living room. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that E, he made some very thinly veiled threats towards you when he left.” Zoe sounded like she was worried and Eos thought about her dream. Zoe didn’t like the silence and spoke up, “I’m going to send someone over to watch your house until we know he’s left...” </p>
<p>Eos really didn’t want any of the mercenaries outside her house, not only because they weren’t exactly the most morally right people but also because it would look really suspicious if she had guards outside her house in the middle of fuck all. </p>
<p>“Zoe I don’t think that will be necessary.” She tried to sound convincing, but Zoe wasn’t having it. </p>
<p>“No, Eos we need to know you’re safe. It’s final.” Zoe insisted and Eos sighed. </p>
<p>“Fine but only a couple, I don’t exactly want anyone to think I’m a drug lord or something...” Eos sound serious but Zoe scoffed. </p>
<p>“Call me if you see anything, don’t go outside until the morning!” Zoe again insisted and then hung up probably to go put her security team together. </p>
<p>Eos gave a heavy sigh, “Like he’d stay...” she mumbled. That was when she heard something outside.</p>
<p>Her heart almost dropped until something jumped on to the hose box. She stood up and looked closely. </p>
<p>It was an orange cat, she couldn’t help herself as she opened her door the cat looking over at her then meowed. </p>
<p>“Where did you come from?” She asked the cat as she stepped onto the concrete step outside her door, kneeling and holding her hand out. The cat jumping off the hose box and sniffing her fingers before rubbing up against her knuckles. </p>
<p>Eos smiled she had always had an infinity for cats, and they seemed to like her. She pet the cats head as it purred, she was happily enjoying the company until the cat perked up its whole body prickling and it hissed into the dark just beyond her doors light. </p>
<p>Eos strained looking out, she could hear the ocean crashing against the shore, but for a split second she heard gravel disturbed. She felt her eyes go wide trying to see before she heard the cat growl at something. </p>
<p>Eos for a breathe looked towards her door, she grabbed the cat and diving back into her house. She remembered she was safe inside, if it was the vampire outside he couldn’t enter her house without permission. The cat retreated into her house probably to hide, as she got on her knees hand on the doorway as she looked out. </p>
<p>“Hello?” She called, looking, “If that’s you Dracula you can stop this little game you’re playing.” </p>
<p>She pursed her lips sticking her head out the door and looking at the walls next to her door, “You know I could drag you out like that.” She heard the familiar voice say she looked up seeing Dracula.</p>
<p>“Though I do enjoy the way you look right now.” Dracula smirked and Eos glared up at him. </p>
<p>“Don’t get used to it.” She hissed standing up crossing her arms over her chest, partially because she was upset partially because she was trying to hide the fact the cold was affecting her. </p>
<p>Dracula looked her over, “Expecting anyone?” </p>
<p>“You.” She said plainly, “Since Zoe called me freaking out, she isn’t happy.” </p>
<p>“No I don’t think she would be...” He trailed off looking inside at what she had on the TV. </p>
<p>“What on earth are you watching?” He asked seemingly interested. </p>
<p>“A movie.” She glanced back then looked at him, “I’m not letting you in.” </p>
<p>Dracula turned his attention back to Eos he dark eyes getting darker, “Did you finally come to your senses and grow a little fear?” </p>
<p>Eos scoffed, “I’ve known things scarier than you...” </p>
<p>Dracula watched her face twist into a pained look he wanted to reach out to her, to make her stop the memory that had flooded into her mind. He watched her eyes focus on one spot, “Eos...” he called her name to bring her back.</p>
<p>She blinked and looked at him, “Let me in.” He asked seriously. </p>
<p>Eos looked up if she let him in the house she’d be welcoming all kinds of  trouble plus she had no way to protect herself, but something deep in her was aching to let it happen, she swallowed and inwardly cursed herself this had better not been some stupid false feeling. She huffed finally and stepped aside, “Come in...” she whispered. </p>
<p>Dracula almost looked surprised when she finally spoke, he didn’t hesitate to take that one step inside. </p>
<p>Eos stood by the door still watching Dracula a frown on her face, she still had her arms crossed a little tighter now. He glanced around the living room then looked at Eos, “You don’t have to hide yourself, I have no intention of killing you.” </p>
<p>“Now you tell me.” Eos huffed and closed the door behind him awkwardly trying not to touch him as she did. </p>
<p>He raised his brow at her, “I thought that was obvious given you still live. Even after you were so rude calling me a narcissist.” </p>
<p>She looked at him and her cheeks reddened, “I can’t help it if I’m blunt...” </p>
<p>Dracula smirked, he walked further into the house. He looked at the TV seeing the movie playing, he took a seat in her arm chair. </p>
<p>“You know Zoe is having some of her mercenaries come here right?” She asked sitting on the loveseat across from him. </p>
<p>He grimaced, “You let her send cut-throats here?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t have much choice you threatened me before you left.” She narrowed her eyes at him, he returned her look with a smirk. She huffed again hearing the vehicle approach her house. </p>
<p>“Looks like your guards are here.” Dracula announced and Eos looked at him. </p>
<p>“Shhh, I want them to think I’m asleep...” she hissed. </p>
<p>She heard them moving around and saying some things then it was quiet. She sighed and looked at Dracula, “Are you sure you wanna be here?”</p>
<p>Dracula looked at her seriously, “Yes.” </p>
<p>He watched Eos’ eyes widen at that, he could hear her heart pick up pace as she looked away from him. </p>
<p>Eos couldn’t help the feeling of her stomach clenching at him being so sure with his answer. She stood up and walked across the living room to her bedroom, “I-I’m going to bed, I don’t have any curtains so I would go before dawn.” She said before retreating into her room. Closing the door and leaning against it she slid down it and sighed. </p>
<p>“Fucking Christ I’m insane...” she breathed, before moving to get into her bed pulling a pill bottle off her bed side table and popping some into her mouth. She wouldn’t be able to sleep without assistance especially with the vampire in the other room. She somehow believed him when he said he wouldn’t kill her, but if he was going to drain her she rather be asleep. </p>
<p>She slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep. Waking up to a meowing in her face. She pet the cats head, “... Shit.” She huffed feeling on her neck. </p>
<p>She didn’t feel anything, she looked at the cat who meowed at her again. “Okay, okay lets get some breakfast huh?” </p>
<p>She then went into town, since it was her day off now she could easily do what she needed to today. She found cat food firstly, and other things she’d need for the cat. Even if she found out it had just been lost she at least had things to take care of it in the mean time. </p>
<p>She then picked up items she’d need for her own food. Before finally going back to her house. She fed the cat and made her own breakfast, she was in a slow lull. She would have gone to the beach but she was more interested in looking over emails Zoe had sent her on Vampire lore probably to help her better prepare for Dracula. Eos didn’t really know what she was doing with the information but she was also trying to figure out her own anomaly when it came to her dreams. They weren’t the fever dreams Dracula brought when he fed on someone. </p>
<p>It irked Eos that she couldn’t find much in the lores about what she had seen. She closed her laptop finally and sighed. She was tired but it was only 12’ o clock. She knew if she tried to sleep now she’d spend even longer trying to get her sleep schedule in order. That was always the biggest pain in the ass for her, she looked out the window in front of her desk. The mercenaries were gone daylight was safe. </p>
<p>Eos felt bad for not telling Zoe she had invited Dracula in her house, but she knew she’d freak. She knew she would have to tell her soon but not now, not when Eos was so unsure herself. She went to her couch laying on it trying to sort through the mess in her head, she found her eyes getting heavy as she snuggled into the cushions, despite herself she fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fields of vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dracula has another vision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could hear her voice, it was clear and yet echoed in his mind causing a thunder to start, “I will always return to you.” </p>
<p>It was a promise from a far off conversation. She always said these things with the utmost transparency. When he opened his eyes he was in the sun, he knew this was a memory. He could feel Eos holding his arm and leaning against him. No she wasn’t quite Eos, she was someone else but her name had slipped through the cracks. Eos was all he could say. </p>
<p>“Worrying again?” She asked looking up at him. </p>
<p>“Yes, he sent another messenger for you.” Dracula narrowed his eyes on some distant point. </p>
<p>“Please tell me you didn’t just kill this one.” She wasn’t even slightly worried about this impending danger. </p>
<p>“No, I locked him up though.” Dracula smirked and Eos shoved his shoulder. </p>
<p>“What?” He looked at her and she frowned. </p>
<p>“They didn’t do anything. They can’t help who their lord is.” She sighed, “He’s devastated half the world it seems, and people have been talking about him taking virgins and then they are never seen again.” </p>
<p>Dracula could almost laugh, “Do you believe that?” </p>
<p>“Of course not, why would he only take virgins? Besides being somehow mythical.” She shook her head, “No I think he just takes people in the night.” </p>
<p>Dracula could see she was concentrating and thinking but he couldn’t help himself, he pulled her to him. </p>
<p>She struggled for a minute but relented once in his lap, “I was trying to think of something ya know.” </p>
<p>Dracula smirked, “I know but you shouldn’t be worrying about such things, I would not let him have you... Not to mention if he wanted a virgin well we can fix that.” </p>
<p>Eos reddened her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of pink. Dracula continued to smirk at her until he dipped his head down to kiss her. He relished in the feeling of her kissing him back with just as much feeling as she had most of the time, no going off to some dream she stayed there right with him. When he finally pulled back she looked up at him with a smile.</p>
<p>But with a blink everything changed, she was no longer smiling her face was frozen in a look of fear as she laid in his arms, her head sat in an odd position bruises on her neck, the sky was dark and he could smell fire around him. He had blood covering his front. Everything had been so peaceful a second ago now it was destroyed along with his heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dracula shot up from where he was laying, he breathed heavily mostly unneeded but the panic and pain he had felt had brought instinct bubbling up. He sighed when he saw his darkened room, he ran a hand through his now disheveled hair and tried to ground himself in the now. </p>
<p>He pulled himself from where he was laying, he was having a vision every time he went to recuperate now. Why? He thought maybe it was because he was within reach of Eos. </p>
<p>He went to shower and once he was all put together again he looked at the time, 8:23 p.m. perfect. </p>
<p>He went outside before stopping and he sighed when he heard Reinfield behind him, “What do you want?” He asked annoyed turning to face the smaller man. </p>
<p>“Master, where are you going? That woman Zoe is still looking for you.” Reinfield seemed worried. </p>
<p>“I’m going out Reinfield... I’ll be just fine.” He rolled his eyes at his lawyer. The man was about to say something but Dracula was already gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eos awoke to the cat growling at something. She shot up and looked around the room seeing Dracula had only took about four steps into the house before the cat had decided it was going to try and intimidate him. She saw he had a scowl on his face.</p>
<p>“Why do you have that... Thing in here?” He asked almost disgusted. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if he’s lost or not... Why were you sneaking into my house? How did you sneak in anyway?” Eos raised a brow at him.</p>
<p>“Once invited in I don’t need a second one, unless you revoke it.” He told her plainly. </p>
<p>Eos nodded in understanding but she thought for a moment, Dracula didn’t think he could ever feel his throat tighten again but it did at the memory of that look, he had to control himself, this was not the woman from his visions. She would not welcome his touch and revel in him it was an almost painful thought. </p>
<p>Eos stood up and got the cat putting it in her room, she looked back at him she was curious he for a split second had a strange look in his eyes. “So... You came back.” </p>
<p>“I did.” He watched her closely as she looked up at him. </p>
<p>“Why?” She was curious, he could tell something was off in her but couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel... Connected to you some how.” Vagueness was better than lying, even though this felt slightly like a lie. </p>
<p>She looked concerned as she wrapped her arms loosely in front of her a worry furrowing her brow, “You can’t dream can you?” </p>
<p>Dracula was confused by the question, but her body language told him she was uneasy why had she asked if he could dream? Did she have some similar vision to him in her dreams? “No, but I do get... Visions while I recuperate.” </p>
<p>“That’s basically dreaming-” she got closer, and Dracula was a bit surprised she usually liked her comfortable distance not enough to feel distant but enough to protect herself, or a semblance of protection, “- did you see me in one of these visions?” </p>
<p>He could hear her heart beat pick up pace, she was nervous. The question almost felt loaded but also that she was unsure. “Yes, right before we met at the foundation.” </p>
<p>Eos sucked in her breathe and he felt like she was going to retreat like she had the previous night. He closed the distance this time hearing her heart go wild as he grabbed her wrist, “You’re scared.” He stated. </p>
<p>Eos looked up at him her eyes wide, “I-I... Of course I am, I was just told something earth shaking.” she spoke honestly. </p>
<p>“Why is it so earth shaking?” He knew why, he knew that for her this was huge, it was for him too. He had taken Brides before but each time he wanted to see what would happen, curiosity driving him. This was not morbid curiosity this was something else and he dare not think or speak its name in case this was all for not. How desperately he wanted it to be despite himself. </p>
<p>Eos looked upset he kept a hold on her as her face contorted, “I-I don’t know... The implications? The possibility? Everything...” she really was shaken he could feel her hands tremble. </p>
<p>He furrowed his brow and brought her hand up to his face, he could feel her pulse in his palm but more importantly her warmth, her life. He cradled her smaller hand in his and kissed her knuckles. She looked wide eyed at the affection, shocked by the sheer tenderness. He looked into her eyes.</p>
<p>“Do you fear the future so much?” He asked against her skin, her eyes softened from shocked to tender.</p>
<p>“I didn’t used to... But as of late I have.” She frowned again a memory swept over her face. </p>
<p>He turned her hand kissing her wrist bringing her back, to him. To this moment rather than whatever memory plagued her mind, her hands had calmed, her heart still pounded but it wasn’t fear. He pulled her close it felt like too long he had waited to do this. He put his arms around her she stiffened but calmed and gave in wrapping her arms around his middle where he could feel her hands desperately hold him like she didn’t want him to leave her. She was touch starved and yet averted all at the same time. He reveled in the warmth of her, the scent of her strong so up close. It was like a memory he hadn’t realized he had missed a scent until now. </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a few moments, she had calmed and Dracula could hear it in her hearts steadying beat. He lead her to her room ignore the cat running out of it as he opened the door, he just went to her bed and sat her down. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” She asked a moment of panic. </p>
<p>“I’m putting you to bed Darling, you need to sleep.” He merely pulled back her blankets and set her right. </p>
<p>“Oh... I had a nap.” She said sheepishly, “I’m not tired.” </p>
<p>“You will be all day tomorrow if you don’t sleep now.” He caressed her face with his thumb. </p>
<p>Eos looked at her bedside table and grabbed a bottle dispensing two pills into her hand before taking a drink from a cup at her table, “That will make me sleep.” She stated. </p>
<p>He just laid her back sitting on her bed, “Good, go to sleep...” </p>
<p>Eos turned over so she was comfortable, “Are you just gonna sit there?” </p>
<p>“Why are you inviting me?” He smirked and Eos nudged his arm. </p>
<p>“Oh shut up, isn’t it obvious?” She grimaced but only slightly. </p>
<p>Dracula chuckled at her as she moved over to make room, her bed was decent sized for her. They would have to get close to be comfortable and he was just fine with that. </p>
<p>She closed her eyes even though she was facing him, “Will you come back?” She asked in a whisper.</p>
<p>“Of course.” He told her softly watching as she drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. She knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoe finds out something unsavory and fluff ensues</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eos didn’t know what to expect when she woke up the next day, but it certainly wasn’t a text from Dracula. </p>
<p>Count Dracula: See you tonight. </p>
<p>Eos raised a brow, that was very vague. But she guessed he preferred it that way, a semblance of how she had truly had imagined him. Eos got out of bed and showered before eating. She sat scrolling through her phone looking at weather and general news. She had seen in passing a missing persons report but she tried to ignore it a sense of dread settling in her guts. She didn’t want anyone to get hurt but she couldn’t stop his nature. Eos sighed before getting up from her small table and going outside where a car was waiting for her. She went to work without a hitch. </p>
<p>That was until Zoe slapped a newspaper onto Eos’ desk and huffed sitting across from her, “He got someone…” she was upset and Eos frowned. </p>
<p>“This is all my fault I should’ve been more cautious when investigating that ship…” she glared at the ground. </p>
<p>“You can’t help what happened how would you have known that diver would stick their hand right in his mouth.” Eos shook her head, “That’s like coming upon a sleeping lion and just shoving your arm in its mouth…” </p>
<p>Zoe frowned still, “I should have demanded to go…” </p>
<p>“Zoe you can’t help that you’re sick… Now stop blaming yourself your gonna worry yourself into a hospital bed.” Eos gave her the firm warning, but Zoe still looked upset. </p>
<p>“What can I do?” Eos asked her and Zoe shook her head. </p>
<p>“Nothing we don’t have Dracula.” Zoe put her hand on her forehead and Eos knew she was going to kick herself after this but she had to say something. </p>
<p>“Um that actually might not be true…” Eos looked sheepishly at the other doctor who went wide eyed. </p>
<p>“Eos… Please tell me he hasn’t been to your house.” Zoe told her coldly. </p>
<p>“I mean only like twice.” Eos again wanted to shrink up into a ball and just die. </p>
<p>“EOS?! You’ve got to be kidding me!” Zoe was livid and Eos felt shamed. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry! I thought after the first night he’d leave, but he came back. And there’s something strange going on I had a dream but it felt like something else and he said he was seeing something similar…” Eos tried to explain. </p>
<p>“Eos… He’s probably just trying to lure you in so he can feed off you, have you checked?” Zoe went to try and move Eos’ hair from her neck but Eos slapped her hand away.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think that was the first thing I did?” She hissed, “Look believe me or not but there is something more going on. Sure, I’ve had false feelings before but this isn’t one of those times I feel it like its in my bones Zoe.” </p>
<p>Zoe frowned looking at her fellow doctor, “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.” Eos told her firmly and Zoe sighed. </p>
<p>“Do you plan on studying him further?” Zoe asked curiously. </p>
<p>Eos shook her head, “No it doesn’t feel right, I don’t like to psychoanalyze people in a non-professional setting. If I started to, I’d be looking into every little thing.” </p>
<p>Zoe again looked upset, “We need to know what he’s up to.”</p>
<p>Eos sighed, “I know… But not like this Zoe it just feels wrong.” </p>
<p>Zoe couldn’t believe this first Dracula gets out and now Eos was in the most dangerous position and Zoe couldn’t do anything about it. Eos could be killed or worse, and Zoe didn’t want to think about either of those things. But it was too late, she was getting sicker by the day and she couldn’t stop the inevitable from happening it would be like keeping back the ocean. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoe had left Eos having a bad taste in her mouth and no amount of water was making it go away. Zoe sighed and heard a cup be placed on her desk she looked up to see Jack Seward smiling down at her, “I brought you some tea.” </p>
<p>Zoe appreciated the gesture and took a sip of the tea, it eased the bad taste ever so slightly, she sighed and set the cup down she couldn’t even enjoy tea in peace. </p>
<p>“What’s eating at you?” Jack finally asked and Zoe looked at him frowning. </p>
<p>“I’m worried for Eos.” She admitted, she had to, Jack would have known something was off and he wouldn’t have left her alone until she told him. </p>
<p>“Eos? That new doctor? Why?” Jack was confused. </p>
<p>Zoe again sighed, “I shouldn’t be telling you this you don’t even know her.” </p>
<p>Jack shrugged and patted Zoe’s shoulder, “ I don’t know her but I can try and help anyway I can.” </p>
<p>Zoe looked at Jack and let the flood gates open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eos had gone home feeling worse than she had in a long time. She didn’t like keeping things from people especially when it came to Zoe, she had been nothing but kind and Eos felt bad she had kept anything from her. But she knew if she had told Zoe would have flipped. </p>
<p>Eos sighed, putting her bag on the floor next to the door. She flopped down onto her couch, she frowned and looked at her she phone, she sucked in her breathe then breathed out shakily. She set the phone on coffee table burying her face in the couch. She couldn’t help the tears forming in her eyes, so much had happened lately she was having a hard time catching up. </p>
<p>She missed the one person she could tell anything. But they were far beyond her reach. This fact always brought the tears and this time was no different, tears spilled from her eyes and soaked into the couch. She couldn’t help the shaking of her shoulders and the sobs that wracked her. She sat up a bit feeling as though she wasn’t getting enough oxygen she grabbed a pillow and cried into it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn’t noticed in her crying her door opening or the vampire letting himself in, he opened his mouth to speak but when he heard the telltale signs of crying he stopped in his approach and watched her. She had her curtains open the moon light illuminating the small space since she hadn’t turned on any lights. </p>
<p>“I miss you so much...” she choked out it was barely above a whisper. Dracula wondered who it was she could be missing so a pang of jealousy rearing itself in him before he shoved it down. </p>
<p>“Eos?” He finally called to her, his voice soft. </p>
<p>She gasped looking up at him eyes wide, her eyes were red a puffy, her cheeks and nose flushed from her crying wetness still on her cheeks and neck. It brought an unfamiliar ache in Dracula’s chest. She tried to move away but he was too fast knew her too well to let her try and run and hide. He grabbed her wrist gently as he could and he pulled her closer. </p>
<p>“Eos you don’t have to run...” He whispered into her hair as he held her against him, she was still stiff like she was unsure but soon she relaxed and she relented letting her arms come up and hold him. </p>
<p>He reveled in her warmth, the closeness of her, her scent filling his senses. He could feel the warm wetness soaking into his shirt but he wouldn’t fuss over it, she was holding back now trying to cry quietly. He pulled her in ever closer and breathed in the smell of her hair. </p>
<p>“Let it out Eos... Don’t hold back on my account.” He told her softly kissing the side of her head in a comforting gesture. </p>
<p>She didn’t need much more permission she let the flood gates go once again. Sobbing, her whole body shaking. </p>
<p>Dracula opted to sit on the couch and let her sit down, sobbing like that always took so much out of mortals. She was no different the uneasy breathing the accelerated heart rate everything was against her. But he would be there to watch her despite it being the exact opposite of his nature. Though when it came to Eos nature was thrown to the way side.</p>
<p>Eventually when Eos was merely hiccuping and sniffling, she looked at her hands holding a tissue Dracula had pulled from the box on her end table. “...I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>Dracula looked at her brow raised, “Whatever for?” </p>
<p>“For...” she waved her arms, “that.” </p>
<p>Dracula had his lips in a hard line, “Eos... You do not have to apologize for crying.” </p>
<p>Eos looked at him furrowed brows, “I feel like I do... I’m not exactly the most attractive crier nor am I the quietest.” </p>
<p>Dracula blinked, “Nobody needs to be attractive while crying, that sounds like same thinking that made the fainting couch,” -he rolled his eyes, “It’s crying and if you feel pain you are going to make noise even animals do that.” </p>
<p>Eos still looked sheepish as she worried the tissue in her hand.</p>
<p>“What can I do to make you stop worrying about this?” He asked putting his large hand over her smaller ones. </p>
<p>She looked at him, her eyes darting away from his for a split second, he thought for a moment she’d ask for a kiss possibly knowing what it would bring. But she didn’t she shifted so she facing him and then sank into him her head resting on his shoulder. Dracula was a bit caught off guard by this but it was in a good way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are always welcome!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>